The directivity of loudspeakers has been subject to extensive consideration among loudspeaker designers over the years. The general consensus appears to be that investigation of the correlation between loudspeaker directivity and various perceptual aspects may be of great importance in the development of future innovative sound systems. It's known from prior art as disclosed in WO 2011/144499, Bang & Olufsen A/S and related experiments that it would be advantageous to have a single loudspeaker or loudspeaker unit, with the directional characteristics of which can be varied to obtain an optimized overall acoustical performance of the loudspeaker system.
In US2005/0169493 is described a loudspeaker array system, where same type of loudspeakers, i.e. tweeters, mid-range and woofers are arranged symmetrically in a single plane. The object of the US disclosure is to provide a compact arrangement of the loudspeakers in order to physically avoid distortion in the emitted sound, by the physical arrangement of the loudspeakers. In order to achieve this US 2005/0169493 further disclose an algorithm useable to achieve a compact plane design. In other words the algorithm is used in order to achieve the best design compromise between the perceived sound emission and the constraints of the physical design.
A further loudspeaker arrangement is known from US 2005/0169493, wherein symmetrical loudspeaker arrays are used in a omni-directional (public address) system aiming at creating a substantially even directivity in any direction from the loudspeaker.